Learn to be Loney
by Sirelle
Summary: During OotPwhen Snape discovers Harry in his pensive, we learn about the memory when Snape was in his room and we meet is mom. Compleate.


This story includes lyrics from Andrew Lloyd Webber's new movie_ The Phantom of the Opera_ all text that is not mine is written in italics. I mean no harm in using theses works and I am making no money off the following story, I simply wish to share my own experience with the song.

This Story also includes characters from J.K. Rowling, they are not mine either.

I hope everyone who reads this will take the time to review it.

Learn to be Lonely

Snape had entered his office thinking he would have the rest of the evening off. What he found was Harry Potter, head first in his pensive. The boy was watching his memories like a lanternslide. He had barely constrained himself from strangling Potter's neck as it hung over the bowl. Once he had thrown the boy out and clamed down quite a bit, he began to replace his memories back inside his head. The last one, still lingering in the pensive swam before him. Snape paused a moment before lowering his head and watching the last memory play inside.

He could remember every moment, sitting in that dusty gray room. His mother was sitting next to him on his bed, brushing her thin white fingers through a strand of hair that kept escaping to the front of his face. It was a soft gesture, and it was comforting in it's own way. Sitting in his room had become a routine that they always had after his parents fought. She had always called him her little child of the wilderness. It always made them smile, in those dreary moments, although he never really understood why. Maybe because wild was so far from the truth. The closest to wilderness he had ever been to was in books.

Though the years most of there time that they spent in the dusty room merged together so much that they became one memory. But it this time that he sat with her that was always crystal clear in his mind. He could remember the smells, the taste of the air, everything. a It was captured perfectly in his mind as if it was yesterday. The words she had spoken to him still lingered in his brain as if they had just been spoken. The words he still carried with him.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

He remembered looking up at her. She had been so beautiful in his eyes, so perfect.

Learn to be lonely 

She had said

Learn to find your way in darkness 

That was when she had pulled him closer to her, setting her chin on top of his head, just holding him as if she didn't want anything to take him away from her. She kept speaking and it seemed her words where for both of them, what she was thinking and wondering

_Who will be there for you? _

_Comfort and care for you_

She had let go of him and looked down at his face smoothing his hair and stroking his cheek. Her skin looked like a delicate dolls face, so white and beautiful, those hands perfect that touched his own ghostly white skin.

_Learn to be lonely _

_Learn to be your one companion_

They had sat then looking out the small window that let in the gray evening light from outside, and she had told him

_Never dream out in the wild,_

There are arms to hold you 

She had griped his shoulders and then her fingers had moved down his arms to hold his hands. and almost in a prophetic way, she had said

_You've always known _

_Your heart was on it's own_

Even now her words still sounded like an unspoken truth that, until she had said it, he hadn't realized were true. She had tipped his chin with her finger making his eyes meet hers and said with so much convection and love

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

She had smiled at the name then, but it was such a sad smile, one he still wished he could have made happy.

Learn to be lonely 

She had said then. After a moment she had gotten up to leave his room, back to the same hallway where his parents had been fighting. She had looked back at him from the doorway and had told him, though now in his ears it sounded like a plea

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

If Harry had looked further in his pensive he would have seen the last words his mother had said to him before taking her own life, her words that echoed like the prophases he bottled and sealed for the ministry

Learn to be lonely 

_Life can be lived _

_Life can be loved alone_


End file.
